


Paralyzer

by cadey (haekass)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Exhibitionism, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haekass/pseuds/cadey
Summary: aka Love in an Elevator Redux. Follows 'Blackout' and 'Overtime.'





	Paralyzer

**Author's Note:**

> Finger Eleven's Paralyzer. Dat beat. And yeah, I'm using the American law system. Get over it. :P
> 
> //
> 
> Reposting this from the Unfortunate Orphaning

Summer had a hell of an effect on the old building that housed the DA office, and Hermione desperately wished the city would get off of its ass and either install central heat and air or fix the blasted failing air conditioning units. Taking the elevator was a study in not ruining suits every trip, which considering that archives was in the basement and their offices were on the fifth, was something of an hourly occurance. If not every half hour... or every fifteen minutes.

Shifting from foot to foot, Herminone wished she had a third arm to fan the humid, hot air from her face as she dragged yet another file up from archives to look through for precedents. She'd barely started on the trip when the elevator creaked to a halt at the ground floor. Rolling her eyes, she waited for the doors to open and hoped that whoever wanted the damn elevator to stop would bring with them cooler air from the lobby.

Instead she caught the tail end of a heated argument between the two star ADAs - Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, while Draco's girlfriend watched the proceedings with her arms folded under her chest, which in her police uniform made a few buttons strain.

"You ever hear of 'conflict of interest' Malfoy? There's a damn good reason McGonagall never assigns you any of Ginny's arrests."

Malfoy merely raised an eyebrow and she saw his eyes flick over her. "You think I don't know that? However, there is nothing in this conflict of interest that precludes me from doing the basework with her while you help Hermione with whatever that large box is, her arms are about to fall off."

Hermione glared at him. The box was damn heavy, but she could carry it easily. Well, she could if they would finish their argument and let her get back to the fifth floor.

Harry suddenly looked over and she felt the rush of heat as his green eyes locked with hers. Had it really been three years? Still felt like three days, the rush of heat, the immediate turn on that was Harry James Potter, and she remembered a day almost like this one - the heat unbearable and the power going out and Harry going down her in a blacked out elevator. She blinked and shifted her feet. "Going up?" she asked in a hopefully cool tone.

Malfoy smirked and pushed Harry towards the elevator. "He is, we'll take the stairs to the conference rooms."

Harry opened his mouth to argue, but then rolled his eyes. Malfoy had a way of getting his way, and Harry just didn't feel like continuing the argument. He really could do the base work of getting Ginny's statement down on paper, looking for legal loopholes that the defense could jump through. And Malfoy did know procedure and just how bad McGonagall wanted things done by the book. Anything that could smack of conflict Harry could just redo.

"Fine. Call me when you're done, I'm going to help Hermione."

Ginny rolled her eyes expressively, but then that was Ginny. A die hard romantic for her adopted big brother, and he'd suffer through many a lecture about how Hermione was perfect for him. And it was difficult for him to not tell her that he'd already gotten his head out of his ass and made a move on Hermione... but there were unspoked, unwritten, but very understood rules about starting a relationship in the company pool. So they had stayed quiet about their relationship - even though she had moved in with him over six months ago. Harry had heard whispers about Hermione being considered being elevated from a junior ADA to full ADA, and as soon as she was equal footing with him, they could finally stop all of this hiding and sneaking around.

As the doors shut behind Harry's back, Draco arched an eyebrow at his fiancee. "Feel like taking the stairs or shall we chance the elevator?"

"I have to go back to work as soon as you and Harry are done, so I'd prefer to not roast while climbing your stairs."

He leaned on the up button, surprised when he heard a ding a couple of elevators over almost immediately sound. Placing his hand on the small of Ginny's back, avoiding her handcuffs, he walked with her to the elevator and hit the '4' button.

He could only hope that the power would fail as it had last year. But this time, trapping he and Ginny alone in a blacked out elevator. Granted, it would be far more fun to just hit the stop button and have his way with Ginny with the lights on and camera rolling.

As the elevator climbed slowly to the fifth floor, Hermione leaned back against the railing, glad that Harry had gallantly offered to carry the box for her. His practical suggestion was that she was wearing a silk shirt, and his was cotton. Glancing at him, she saw him looking back at her, and if they both hadn't had powers of restraint, the probably would do unspeakable things with the lights blazing around them.

Draco stared at Ginny, her red hair mercilessly pulled into a braid, the buttons on her uniform shirt pulling slightly across her breasts and before he knew it, his arm was already reaching for the STOP button, and he knew from the way she shifted, her ass brushing against him that she wanted him - hot, fast, screaming sex in the elevator at his work while the security guard posted at the lobby entrance watched them do it on the camera system. He'd actually gotten a rather nice fruit basket from the guards the first time they had sex in the elevator, and he knew that the guards wanted to wink at Ginny, but after one of them had, he had put an immediate stop to that nonsense with one of his patented Malfoy glares. Ginny loved to be watched, and so did he, but she was his and no other man would dare make eyes or anything else to her.

It didn't hurt that she carried a gun, either.

And then, fifteen miles away in a small substation, the heat and overloaded circuits finally overloaded the grid and the power went out over half of the town.

Including the DA offices.

"What the..." Harry muttered as once again, he and Hermione were plunged into darkness in a small, hot elevator.

"Oh thank God," Ginny mumbled as she spun around and grabbed the front of Draco's shirt, feeling up to his face to kiss him.

She could feel Draco loosening her gun belt, and while she regretted for a moment not being watched, she figured they had provided enough entertainment for the guards this week. Her hands were busy unbuttoning her shirt while his were busy gently lowering her gun to the ground. Wouldn't do to have her gun accidentally go off, the paperwork was a massive annoyance.

She soon had all of the buttons undone on her shirt and went to work on his. He always got into a little snit each time he couldn't undo her bra, so she just left it to him and busied herself with his shirt.

His fingers made quick work of the button on her pants and shoved the annoying garment down her legs, taking her underwear with it. Not that she was complaining about it. Such bothersome things, clothing. She really hated things like pants and shirts and all forms of underwear and why couldn't everyone just go back to wearing loincloths if they needed to cover up?

Draco had such a fabulous body, it was almost a crime to cover it up.

Hermione let out a startled laugh as she realized that they were back on an elevator in complete darkness.

"Hermione...?" She could hear the longing, the desire, all in his voice.

"God, yes," she whispered, afraid that if she spoke too loudly, the lights would come back on.

She could hear the box hitting the floor of the elevator and a second later, his hands were on her body, smoothing over her hips, then drawing her skirt up. She had expected him to kiss her, so she lifted her face, but it seemed as though Harry had a different plan, as she felt him kneel in front of her. Her breath exited sharply, then came back in just as sharp on a gasp when she felt his lips on her left thigh. She could feel his hands come up and pull down the silk panties she loved to wear, and then with a shift of her legs, he was there, and her hands were in his hair, and was that needy sound really coming from her?

With each pass of his tongue, her knees got weaker and weaker, and her pants for air were a little harsher. She knew that she had to let go of his hair before she tore it out of his head and she grabbed behind her for the railing. A small moan escaped before she could silence it, and she bit her lip.

"Make some noise, Hermione. You scream when we're home."

"That's at home," she panted. "We're at work and.. Oh God..."

Sliding two fingers into her, Harry smiled to himself as she couldn't stop the moan this time. Her hips were moving in time to his thrusting fingers and his lips on her clit, and he really just wanted to take her. Now. He wondered if she would come as soon as he slid into her. His breath caught. He didn't know how much time they had before the lights came back and the cameras started to roll, but he knew that he needed to be in Hermione. He loved her so much, and he wished that McGonagall would hurry the hell up and promote Hermione so their relationship could at least be official - and that he could finally fucking propose to her - and he also wished that he could see Hermione, but there were concessions to be made, and he guessed that being able to go down on Hermione at work overcame the fact that he couldn't see her face.

And when her hips jerked towards his mouth, he couldn't wait any longer. Standing, he nearly ripped the button off his pants and he was pretty sure that he might have just broken the zipper trying to get it down. His boxers quickly followed his pants down his legs, and he knew he was pretty far gone and he just hoped he had worked her up enough to make her come - fast. He knew he wasn't going to last long.

Lifting her up just enough to get her tailbone on the railing so he wasn't trying to hold her full weight while trying to make her come her brains out fast. He could feel how wet she was as he started to slide into her.

"Fuck," he growled and then thrust his hips forward, sheathing himself in one smooth stroke. Probably couldn't do that again if he tried. One hand came up, searching for her face so he wouldn't crack her on the nose or anything, and as soon as he knew spatially where her lips were, he brushed them gently with his own. He breathed her name and then set his lips against hers, his tongue mimicking what his hips were doing, and his mouth muffling her moans. His right hand drifted from her face, down to her silk and lace covered breasts, tweaking her nipple, then down between her legs and circled her clit.

She was always so much more responsive when he was filling her and playing with her clit at the same time. And this time didn't feel any different - except it seemed to be working faster. He wondered in the back of his mind if Hermione secretly loved - and was turned on by - the thrill of potential discovery. And then he felt her grow still for just a split second before she did scream into his mouth and he felt her clench around him and it was just so perfect and he let himself come too, and somewhere while drifting he heard himself say "Marry me, Hermione."

And the stars must have aligned just so because she sniffed and said "Of course I will."

In the other elevator, Draco and Ginny didn't find any need to speed things along - they usually had fast, hard sex, so there really wasn't a need to speed up from that. Her hands gripped the railing tightly as Draco slid in and out behind her, his hands doing maddening things to her breasts and to her clit. Gritting her teeth, she wished he would just get on with it and make her come screaming.

"Fuck Draco..."

He swatted at her ass, knowing that it turned her on, and slowed to a crawl so that she was panting, and he could feel just how close she was to her orgasm.

"Goddamnit Draco, if you don't make me come in the next ten seconds, I'm grabbing my cuffs and locking you up!"

He smirked and slammed into her, his thumb circling her clit just the way he knew she liked it. He was rewarded by her screaming his name, and if they were lucky and at a floor, chances were that someone had just heard her, and he couldn't stop his own orgasm from making him call her name.

At some point in their afterglow, Draco at least decided to acknowledge that he was technically at work and pulled his pants on, not bothering with his shirt. Ginny sighed and felt around the floor for her clothes, a process that was aided by the lights coming back on and the elevator moving upwards.

Draco glared up at the camera, reached down to grab Ginny's cover and set it over the camera just long enough for her to get her underwear on. Fucking security guards.

She snorted. She had no issues with people staring at her body, but she allowed Draco small spurts of jealousy, and it seemed that the young man that had winked at her a few months ago had rattled him a bit. She dressed efficiently, and picked up her gun belt. When she stood back up, Draco was holding her cover out to her, a sheepish smile on his lips.

Grabbing the front of his shirt, she kissed him hard. "Other men may stare at me, but I'm always going home with you."

His lips quirked. "Just as I will always go home with you, dearest Ginny."

Their mutual jealousy sated for the moment, he finished buttoning her shirt as she fastened the gun belt around her generous hips. He wondered how soon he could talk her into bearing his child. Probably just before they got married... her brothers probably pointing a gun in his general vicinity.

Something must have showed in his normal facade as Ginny smiled at him. "Soon, love," she whispered and kissed him lightly on the lips.

His brows furrowed. "Quit reading my mind," he grumped and threaded his fingers through hers.

Her laughter rang out as the doors finally opened.

One floor up, the elevator doors opened and Harry stepped out holding the heavy box in his hands, followed by Hermione, both flushed and slightly disheveled, which could easily be explained by being in a hot elevator.

For just a minute, the camera had caught them in the middle of a passionate kiss, and Hermione's hand down Harry's pants.

Too bad the security guards were all away from the monitors.


End file.
